


I Mean, She Wasn't Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (probably a crack fic), Bets, Coming Out, Dialogue-Only, Gay Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This isn't the most absurd way to come out, but it sure is unique.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	I Mean, She Wasn't Wrong

"Remember when Vivianna called me gay like four years ago?"

"How could I not gurl? She was such an asshole."

"I mean, she wasn't wrong though."

"I fucking knew it!"

"Wait, _what_?"

"Hun, we all knew, you weren't exactly good at hiding it."

"What the _hell_ are you doing?

"Texting Remus, I want my ten dollars."

"W-Wait...you bet on me?!"

"Of course gurl. How else are we supposed to be supportive?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an actual way I've come out...although, I probably should've done it with the girl who called me a lesbian there...eh, I think it all worked out in the end. 
> 
> -Lark  
> (They/Them)


End file.
